The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In an inventory environment, users may need to carry and operate a rugged barcode scanner. Rugged barcode scanners are typically handheld barcode scanners built to withstand various extreme temperatures and conditions, and, in some instances, can even withstand being dropped on the ground or into water. However, these rugged barcode scanners typically do not include screens. In particular, screens may be easily damaged in the extreme conditions where rugged barcode scanners may be used. However, because these rugged barcode scanners typically do not include a screen or other user interface, it is difficult for users to obtain real-time information captured by such rugged barcode scanners, or make selections related to this information.
In some instances, heads up displays (HUDs) can provide some of this information to users. However, users often have difficulty operating a HUD while operating a rugged barcode scanner because users often need to carry both the rugged barcode scanner and an object to be scanned. That is, a user carrying both the rugged barcode scanner and the object to be scanned will have his or her hands full, and cannot simultaneously operate HUD controls (typically wired or wireless touchpad controls) to input data or control the information shown by the HUD. Voice input controls for HUDs can also be problematic in loud inventory environments.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a way to input data and control the information displayed on a HUD while simultaneously operating a handheld rugged barcode scanner without a screen.